Mikasa's Plan (One Shot)
by asakurass
Summary: Know how Mikasa will be able to shocked Levi on what she is going to do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**Note: This is my first time doing a RivaMika fan fiction and I know that I'm not good at grammars. But I hope you do enjoy **

_I need to tell him this, no matter what the consequences are._

Mikasa strangely followed the whereabouts of secret mission that was carefully handled by commander Erwin himself. Levi told her that this is a top case job that was being handled by the squad leaders and the commander. No one should speak of it unless they were given an authority to do it. Since she is the most trusted person of Levi among his new squad, he even let her know even though it was just a small piece of information.

"So good to go?" Levi asked Mikasa in a very orderly manner the moment he finished briefing his squad on what are they going to do while he was away.

"Aye, sir." She said in a strong tone.

"Oi, don't tell me you're mad right now?" He around her ear in a very light manner that you can actually thought that he was hissing at her.

"I thought that it was too dangerous for you to travel, since your wounds are still in the healing process from the recent battle you had." She broke on a tense manner that Levi senses her tone of worries for him.

"Don't you have faith in me? Ackerman, you see it with your own eyes on how I kill those bastards. They didn't stand a chance on me. And never will I let them to lay their hands on me. Stop fussing like a baby. Go back into your chamber now! It is nearly your curfew." Levi said in a harsh manner, maintaining his cool not to let her that he is worried also. Worried.. For the sake of he doesn't know what will be the outcome of this operation and if also he could see her again.

Mikasa didn't move an inch when Levi stopped on talking. Levi waited for a moment of silence when he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Crap! This is harder than I thought. Ackerman, you are making this too difficult for me." He sighed.

"Can you be a normal person for just one day?" Mikasa snapped a question out of the blue. She was still succumbed on Levi's embrace.

"The people around us will think of me as an insane person if I ever do that." He smiled for a bit.

"It's just that, I feel something strange will happen on your journey." She thought while she lingers on Levi's face.

"For ones, I never expected you to become a future teller. So don't be one, because I might do something that you cannot tolerate." He dropped his arms on her side as soon as they heard footsteps that are approaching on their location.

"Stop this nuisance talk. Go to bed now." He uttered silently then he added, "Don't do something strange tomorrow or else I'll kill you." and he bade her goodnight.

"Actually I am, I'm ready for anything." Mikasa waved her hands at him. "Goodnight, Corporal."

[morning]

The horses and wagons are ready. Everything is on the shape since it is Erwin who arranged the plan very smoothly. Like on any circumstances, his strategies are far more incomparable than the rest. So as expected this secret mission will turned out to be a success. _They really hope._

When the walls are being raised, the people together with the other members are staring at them. Seeing them as hero already even though they are about to do it. No matter what the cost still, it is for the sake of humanity.

Erwin together with his elite force are the first one who reached the gate. Then on the rear guards, it was Levi and Hanji.

Mikasa on the other hand were about to execute her plan on Levi. She runs ahead over Levi and Hanji and desperately called the attention on Commander Erwin.

"Commander Erwin sir!" She shouted on the top of her voice.

Erwin noticed that someone was his name. So looked back and saw that it was Mikasa.

"Speak up, Ackerman." He told her.

"Can I just say something to Corporal Levi?" She called him out, "Just a few message sir, indeed a very important one." She added.

"Go ahead." Erwin gave her the permission.

_What are playing up? Mikasa..._ Levi thought while he helped himself to go down on his saddle.

The moment Levi had gotten down on his horse, Mikasa surprised him on a very long lingering kiss that Levi was too slow to comprehend on what they are doing. Without thinking, he put his other hand on her back and pulled her away from him.

"What was this all about?" He muttered. They were still caught up on their kiss.

"My bad. I do apologize sir" She kissed his cheeks and slowly he let him go.

"Don't you dare to call me sir because of what you've done." He hissed.

_She tasted so delicious._

"Take care of yourself. We will be waiting for your arrival." She uttered it very drastically, that the whole crowd is in the moment of shock because of the kiss.

Mikasa turned to Erwin and added, "I am done sir." She placed her one arm on her side and the other one of her chest, making a soldier salute. She run away quickly the moment she was finished. It was Hanji who broke out the silence.

"You are so damned with that girl Levi." Hanji tag him up.

"Congratulations, it was very sentimental Levi." That was Erwin's only remark.

"It was rather fierce, commander." Hanji exclaimed.

"I'm just caught up with that situation. I don't really interfere on anyone's love interest, especially with you squad leader Levi." Erwin said coolly.

"I never knew that you go behind the walls, Levi." Hanji said.

"Shut up the both of you, that brat needs further training especially on self control." Levi smirked.

"Do I need to impose a rule about displaying affection on public?" Erwin joked around.

Levi grab his blades on his side, then Hanji and Erwin knows on what he is about to do.

"So, where are we then?" Levi gave them a threatening look.

"On our secret mission." Erwin shouted and gave the wall keeper the signal to finally close the wall.


End file.
